The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise system that provides the user with a portable exercise assistance apparatus.
Some specialized exercise programs incorporate accessory devices to add strength and flexibility options and to further expand the exercise program. Unfortunately, due to their bulk, most of these accessories are quite heavy, difficult to transport and limit their use to a restricted location such as a fitness gym, which in turn limits the general utility of such exercise programs.